


Why Would I Want to Watch a Horror Movie… We live In One…

by NotTilItsFinished (Pyrate0804)



Category: The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Revenants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrate0804/pseuds/NotTilItsFinished
Summary: Nicole and Lexa are adopted sisters. What happens when Lexa and her girlfriend stop through in Purgatory while on a road trip.





	Why Would I Want to Watch a Horror Movie… We live In One…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseudo prompt from my wife. She thought I could write a funny story about revenants interrupting these four over and over while they tried to watch a horror movie, but I guess it didn't come out quite how she thought. To be honest, it didn't really come out quite how I thought it would either, but I wrote it, so I'm going to post it, even if nobody reads it.

 Halloween was coming and Nicole couldn’t be more excited. It was arguably her favorite holiday, maybe second only to the Fourth of July and since she really didn’t get to celebrate the Fourth because she was living in Canada now, she decided she wasn’t going to let anything get in between her and enjoying the Halloween season. Her excitement was also being ratcheted up by an impending visit from her sister, Lexa. Well, she and Lexa had both been adopted by the same family, but they were still sisters, if not by blood, then in every other sense of the word. Nicole was 12 when her parents were killed in a car accident and Lexa’s single mom had gone to cancer when the brunette was just 10. Nicole had spent a couple years in foster care before a woman named Emily had come and rescued her from that terrible situation. Emily had two other children that she and her husband had adopted, Maggie and Lexa. Maggie was 17 and about to go off to college, but Lexa was only a couple years younger and she and Nicole had bonded almost instantly. When Nicole came out at 17, Lexa had immediately followed suit. Their bond only strengthened that day and ever since they’d been there for each other, through thick and thin.

 

Lexa was also bringing her new girlfriend, Clarke, and they would be meeting Waverly for the first time too. Nicole’s excitement definitely could be classified as nervous but she was trying to stay positive. She and Lexa had always gotten along, even when Nicole caught 15-year-old Lexa hitting on the senior girl she knew Nicole had a crush on. Lexa did it to prove a point, though, because the girl had immediately responded to Lexa’s pick lines like a slug and salt, cringing and withering away, protesting loudly about not being ‘gay or anything weird like that.’ Lexa had embarrassed herself in front of the entire lunchroom that day to save Nicole from the same fate.

 

The plan for Lexa’s visit was brief because she and Clarke would only be in town for a couple nights as they passed through on a road trip that skirted the Rockies, all the way up from where the mountain range began in New Mexico all the way to the Yukon in northern most Canada. Apparently, Clarke was an artist and photographer and already had the trip planned for work, to capture the fall colors all the way up in photos and paintings and other mediums as Clarke became inspired. It was an assignment from National Geographic and was actually quite a big deal or at least that’s the way Lexa had made it seem when she had called Nicole to let her know she would be in her area. And really, despite being nervous Nicole was also ecstatic.

 

Waverly came into her office then, pulling her from her thoughts as she breezed up to her. Waverly took a quick glance around before popping a quick kiss to her lips. Nicole smiled into the smooch and breathed, “Hey, baby.”

 

The younger brunette smiled goofily back at her and said, “Hey to you too. What time are you off again?”

 

Nicole’s smile widened at Waverly’s obviously nervous demeanor, having told her twice already she was getting relieved by Deputy Brickle at six. She knew what Waverly’s next question was going to be and decided to answer both at once, replying, “Ryan’s coming in at six and Lexa and Clarke should be getting into town about seven. She texted me about a half hour ago to let me know they’re on schedule so far.”

 

Waverly sighed in relief. Meeting Nicole’s sister was a big deal to her, because, well, her sister was such a big influence in her life, so she could only assume Lexa’s opinion of her would probably carry some weight with Nicole as well. Nicole grabbed her hand then and gave it a quick squeeze and Waverly couldn’t help but relax a little with the reassuring gesture. She needed more though and whispered, “And you’re sure she’s gonna like me? I mean, I really need her to like me.”

 

Nicole shook her head and stood so she could pull Waverly into her arms, hugging the younger woman tight to her as she said, “I already told you, Waves. She’s gonna love you, everybody loves you, me included. It’s just dinner and a movie at my place, no big deal, right?” She pulled back a bit so she could cradle Waverly’s cheeks and the brunette was grinning at her goofily again.

 

Waverly nodded in her hands and replied, “I know, I know, but since you brought it up… can we discuss the movie choice please? I don’t know about you, but I think we’ve got enough horror in our real lives that a scary movie might a little over the top, don’t you think?”

 

Nicole pursed her lips and considered it for a second, before she laughed and boldly said, “No, it’s almost Halloween, baby. I’m just trying to get into the holiday spirit. Besides Lexa and Clarke both loved the idea when I asked them about it yesterday, so it’s three against one.” Nicole paused to take in the sulking pout Waverly was putting on and chuckled again as she added, “Don’t worry, love, I’ll protect you from the bad guys tonight, real or imaginary.”

 

Waverly gave her this look like, ‘oh please,’ as she uttered, “Alright, ok, but no real bad guys, not tonight. Wynonna promised she’d only call in a dire emergency, though we could move the evening to the homestead just to be su-”

 

Nicole jumped in on that, saying, “Just to be sure, Wynonna shows up at just the right moment to scare the ever-loving shit out of all of us… Thanks, but no thanks on that one, Waves.”

 

Waverly merely scoffed and whispered, “Well, if we get attacked by revenants tonight, I’m pretty sure we’ll be scared either way.”

 

Nicole couldn’t really argue with that, but she tried anyway as she said, “Yeah, but there’s less chance of revenants attacking than Wynonna pranking us, am I right?” Much to her surprise, Waverly nodded in reluctant agreement and Nicole pulled her in for another hug as she added, “It’s gonna be ok. They’ll come over, we’ll have dinner, we’ll watch a scary movie and then I’ll cuddle you all night if I have to, anything to chase away your nightmares, Wave.” Waverly swooned a little at the tender words, and Nicole felt excited all over again.

 

~~~

 

Lexa was driving as Clarke hung halfway out the window of their rented conversion van. She was snapping pictures left and right, trying to capture the countryside from every angle. The brunette was amazed that Clarke hadn’t fallen out of the window or dropped her camera with the wind whipping past the van like it was, but the blonde was grinning maniacally as the mountain air whizzed by. Eventually when they started to get into areas with more evergreen trees, like pines and furs, rather than the thick deciduous oak and aspen forests that had such brilliant colors, Clarke lost interest. She ducked her upper body back inside the van and slumped against the passenger’s seat. She looked over at her girlfriend dejectedly as she complained, “How much longer ‘til w get there?”

 

Lexa huffed out a rough sigh. Clarke had asked that ten times in the last three hours. She couldn’t not answer her though, “Only about another fifteen minutes I think… Yeah, see. There’s the creepy sign Nicole mentioned.”

 

Clarke’s eyes snapped round to the front and she read aloud, “Welcome to Purgatory… Only seven away… You’ll never want to leave.” She paused for a second, watching as the image on the sign became more well-defined. “Yeah, look at those faces. Super creepy is right. It kinda makes you wonder if it should say, ‘You’ll never be able to leave!” She laughed at her own joke, but Lexa simply shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

 

Lexa knew that something strange was going on in Purgatory. She didn’t know what, but Nicole had said that while they were in Purgatory to keep her eyes open and to run at the first sign of trouble. She had assumed it was because of some biker gang or drug runners or something mundane like that, but something was telling her there was more to Purgatory than met the eye. She huffed out a laugh anyway and slid her phone out of her pocket. She passed it to Clarke, asking, “Could you text Nicole and let her know where we are, that way she and Waverly can at least be clothed when we get there.”

 

The blonde smiled, taking the phone easily and opened it, knowing Lexa’s passcode by heart and whipped out a quick text to Nicole, ‘ETA 15 mins,’ and settled back in her seat to wait for confirmation. She glanced over at her girlfriend and sighed, Lexa truly was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. She couldn’t believe they’d only been dating three months, it felt like three decades, but even that didn’t seem like long enough. It felt like they’d known each other all their lives, or maybe it was just that she felt like her life hadn’t really begun until Lexa became a part of it.

 

Lexa could feel Clarke’s intense gaze, but instead of looking over at her, she let her girlfriend daydream as she concentrated on the road. She was a little nervous having Clarke’s eyes on her, though. She always wondered what the blonde was thinking when she was staring at her like that, like Lexa might not be real or something. She shivered as a cold chill rolled down her spine and she heard Clarke giggle from the passenger’s seat. Lexa did chance a glance over at her then and said, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Well, we just crossed the town line and you shivered. It seemed ironic, maybe… or maybe just fitting. I mean, the town is called Purgatory, for Pete’s sake,” Clarke replied with a simple shrug, still watching Lexa.

 

The brunette considered her words for a second and didn’t mean to, but half-blurted out anyway, “Yeah! HA! Uh, so maybe we should talk about that?”

 

Clarke shifted in her seat, swinging her legs around into the space in between their captain’s chairs, so she could face Lexa fully as she asked, “Talk about what?”

 

Lexa stammered a little, “I- uh… Well, Cole said that uh… that we should keep our eyes open while we’re in town. She, uh, said if we found ourselves in trouble to run and not look back.” She sighed when the words finished flopping out of her mouth. The dead silence that followed was unnerving to say the least.

 

A moment later though, Clarke’s barking laugh rang throughout the van. She choked out, “Oh come on, Lexa… You said it yourself. Halloween is Nicole’s favorite holiday. I’m sure she’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

 

Lexa was a little embarrassed that she might have fallen for such an easy play, but something about the way Nicole had said it made Lexa think she might have been serious. She shrugged those thoughts off though and said good-naturedly, “Yeah, yeah… You’re probably right. Just try to forget it.”

 

~~~

 

Ten minutes later, Nicole and Waverly were both standing in the front window watching a big van roll its way up the driveway. Nicole wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and said, “Come on, Waves. This is gonna be great.” She pulled the younger woman in closer to her side, giving her girlfriend a little squeeze, before she shuffled away, quickly stepping out onto the porch to greet her sister and her girlfriend. Waverly followed, but only after a moment of checking the perimeter, looking for any sign of disturbance. It wasn’t that she was expecting trouble, it was just that trouble always seemed to come around anyway.

 

When Waverly joined Nicole on the porch, Lexa and Clarke were just getting out of their van, all stretching limps and groaning throats. Nicole was undeniably beaming at her sister. Waverly briefly wondered how long it had been since they had actually seen each other. The newcomers clasped hands at the front of their vehicle and trudged up to the porch. The smile on Lexa’s face set her at ease a little as the taller brunette’s eyes roamed over her in a cursory way. She guessed that at least physically she had passed the first part of the sister’s approval test. Nicole’s voice broke her out of her internal monologue as she introduced her to her sister. “Lexa, this is my Waverly. Waverly, this is my sister, Lexa.”

 

Their eyes met and Lexa immediately pressed her unoccupied hand out, offering Waverly a formal handshake. She giggled and swooped in and pulled Lexa into a big hug, saying, “Yeah, I’m a hugger. Sorry.”

 

Nicole marveled at how Lexa just laughed easily and said, “Yeah, I can see that.” Lexa’s normally stoic persona didn’t usually allow her to be open to physical contact with others and the redhead’s eyes immediately settled on the blonde standing next to her.

 

Clarke’s eyes also swept up to meet Nicole’s and she offered her hand out as well, saying quietly, “Hey… I’m Clarke.”

 

Nicole tried to set her at ease, as she took Clarke’s hand and pulled the blonde in for hug as well. Clarke gasped a little, but settled into the closeness, as Nicole whispered, “I can tell you’re good for her already, so just relax.”

 

Hugs were then exchanged all around, Clarke and Waverly’s brief and a little awkward, but Lexa and Nicole’s embrace was much longer and Waverly could instantly tell it had been more than a while since the sisters had seen each other. She knew that feeling all too well and before she could get to missing Wynonna all over again, she ushered Clarke inside, saying, “Hey let’s give these two a minute, eh? I’m sure you’d like to freshen up.” Clarke agreed wholeheartedly and they went inside.

 

Nicole sighed into her embrace with her sister. It had been too long this time, almost three years, but the same bond still seemed to be in place. The redhead pulled back and said, “Hey, kiddo. It’s so good to see you.”

 

Lexa chuckled easily at the nickname and replied, “Yeah, you too. Canada looks good on you.”

 

Nicole simply chuckled, too as she replied, “Yeah, I think that might have something to do with Waverly, though. She means a lot to me, and I’m guessing Clarke means a lot to you, too, doesn’t she?”

 

Lexa smiled dreamily as she said, “Yeah, she’s… she’s special.”

 

~~~

 

Eventually, everyone was inside and together, gathered around Nicole’s kitchen table, eating and chatting and laughing and generally enjoying themselves. They devoured the spinach lasagna and salad that Waverly had made. She had tried to tell everyone to save room for dessert, but it seemed the lasagna was too good for anyone to not want seconds.

 

Full and sort of sleepy, they all retired to the living room for the movie portion of their evening. Waverly and Nicole slumped down onto the couch together, while Lexa and Clarke took up residence in Nicole’s oversized recliner. Nicole grabbed the remotes and switched everything on, quickly selecting the horror genre on Netflix. Clarke and Lexa were whispering amongst themselves as Nicole browsed through the titles until she came across the perfect film to watch.

 

“Not The Babadook, Nicole… No,” Waverly cried as the redhead selected the trailer and pressed play. Clarke and Lexa laughed briefly at Waverly’s pouting, before turning their attentions to the TV. Waverly simply closed her eyes, having already seen enough of the trailer to know that this movie was going to freak her out. She was rescued from the rest of the trailer, as her phone dinged from where she’d left it on the counter in the kitchen.

 

Nicole watched Waverly as she left the room and Lexa watched Nicole. There was something in the redhead’s expression that she couldn’t quite read, but not a moment later, something happened on the TV screen and Clarke jumped and Lexa almost screamed as her girlfriend clutched tightly at her arm. Lexa spun back to Clarke, a crooked smile on her face as the blonde blushed furiously.

 

Waverly came back into the room with a worried look on her face and she immediately trudged over to her seat on the couch by Nicole. She showed the redhead her phone and Nicole immediately got up and went all around the house, locking doors and checking to be sure the windows were locked as well. Lexa got more and more nervous as Nicole tromped around the house, but she didn’t ask what was going on. She simply cuddled in the armchair with her girlfriend, as Clarke, seeming oblivious, whispered sweet little things in her ear.

 

Eventually Nicole came back to the living room, but with one noticeable difference, the gun in its holster on her hip. Lexa detested guns and Nicole knew that, but if she was wearing it there was a reason and she stammered, asking, “Uh, Cole… there, uh, something we should be worried about?”

 

Nicole turned to her sister and with a soft smile, lied right through her teeth, “Not at all, we’ve, uh, we’ve got a coyote problem that’s all. After dark, they, uh, they get bolder after dark, coming closer and closer to civilization, looking for food, probably. Just helps to be prepared if there were to be some in the yard or something.”

 

Too bad for Nicole that Lexa could always tell when she was lying. Nicole gave her a pointed look though and she let it go, saying, “Oh ok… Well, should we start the movie, then?” Clarke nodded excitedly and snuggled in against Lexa’s arm.

 

Nicole looked over at Waverly and all she got was an exaggerated eye roll and a slight elbow to the ribs. The redhead leaned in a pressed little kiss to Waverly’s temple and pressed play.

 

~~~

 

The first time Nicole heard it, it seemed to be coming from the TV so she ignored it, but the second time she heard it, she paused the movie, just to be sure. A couple seconds later, the scraping sound was back for a third time, much louder than before and she sprang up off the couch. She moved like lightning, jumping into action. She sprinted around the inside of the house checking the angles into each room as she went. She knew she needed to check the perimeter at some point soon, but that would have to wait until she could be sure there wasn’t anyone or anything inside the house. Some things just didn’t have much respect for locked doors. She cleared the inside and doubled back to the front door and peaked out through the curtains. ‘Of course,’ she thought as she took in the three forms standing at the end of the drive. She couldn’t make out who is was out there, but she could bet they weren’t girl scouts selling cookies. She called out, “Hey, Waves, you wanna come in here for a minute?”

 

Waverly looked over at the spooked and confused Lexa and Clarke and she couldn’t help the polite albeit empty, “Excuse me,” that slipped through her lips as she quickly got up, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

 

Lexa looked over at her girlfriend mischievously as she slid out of their shared chair and quietly crept after the younger brunette. She glanced back at Clarke for just a second before she checked around the corner and found Nicole and Waverly both staring out the window at the front door, whispering in rushed tones. She couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but when Nicole clicked the safety strap off her sidearm, Lexa knew something was wrong. ‘Are they really this freaked out by some coyotes?’ she thought, leaning further into the foyer trying to hear Nicole’s next words, “Waves, get Lexa and Clarke into the basement. I’ll hold them off until Wynonna gets here.”

 

Lexa couldn’t stop herself when she asked bluntly, “Who’s Wynonna?”

 

Nicole whipped around on her, gun drawn before she could flinch. The redhead immediately realized there was no threat, here at least, and her gun hand dropped just as quickly. “Lexa,” she hissed. She advanced on her sister, and clutched her arm in her free hand, not hard, but definitely with a firmer than casual grip. She stared down into her sister’s eyes and whispered, “I need you to get Clarke and get downstairs with Waverly.”

 

Waverly squeaked from behind her, protesting, “Nicole, you know I’m not leaving you up here by yourself. Now… where’s your shotgun?”

 

Lexa coughed loudly, choking on her own breath at the mention of more guns. She sputtered out, “Cole, wha- what the hell i-is going on?”

 

Nicole huffed knowing better than to spill the beans about curses and revenants and the whole she-bang, but she knew Lexa wouldn’t accept a half-answer either so she said, “There are some guys out there that probably want to hurt Waverly or me or all of us. Wynonna is Waverly’s sister and she’s… she’s special, too. She’ll be able to take care of them. We just have to hold them off ‘til she gets here. Now, the safest place for you and Clarke to be is in the basement.”

 

Lexa didn’t notice, but her girlfriend had come up behind her. She almost squealed when Clarke piped up, saying, “Oh yeah? The safest place for us to get trapped by the bad guys is in the basement… Why don’t you just give me gun, too and I’ll help you guys hold them off?” Nicole gave her a quizzical look and she added flatly, “My mom is a long-standing member of the NRA. I’m pretty comfortable with guns.”

 

Nicole glanced at Lexa and immediately realized Lexa had no idea Clarke could shoot. She guessed it had never come up and simply shrugged as she reached into her sock and pulled out her .38 special and handed it to Clarke. “Alright then, You and Lexa take the back door, and Waves and I will watch the front. Don’t let anyone in, and shoot anyone or anything that tries to get in.”

 

Lexa looked at her expectantly, like ‘Yeah, you don’t wanna give me a gun.’ Nicole laughed and said, “There’s a baseball bat behind the door in the coat closet, just down the hall.” Lexa sighed in relief and they moved their way towards the back of the house.

 

Lexa quietly reached into the hall closet and pulled out the wooden bat Nicole had said would be there. She wasn’t super confident about taking on some random guy with it, but if it was fight or die time she was as ready as she’d ever be. It didn’t take much skill to swing a baseball bat, but she shifted the weight in her hands a couple times to get used to moving it around.

 

Clarke on the other hand, flipped open the cylinder with ease, checked that the gun was loaded and then flipped the cylinder back into line with the barrel. Lexa watched, kind of amazed, and also kind of turned on. She huffed when Clarke looked back at her instantly reading the desire in the brunette eyes. “Later, babe,” she murmured as she peaked around the corner into the kitchen. Everything was just as it had been when they had made their way into the living room for the movie earlier and she immediately moved to check out the back door. There was nothing, no one or no thing, out there and she sighed in relief.

 

Lexa followed her in, holding the bat with both hands as ready to defend herself. As Clarke sighed she also took in a breath in relief that at least for now the danger seemed to be out front instead of in back and they settled in to watch and wait.

 

A loud crashing sound and a couple of gunshots came from the front and Clarke tensed, moving to watch inside the house instead of out. She pressed in against the doorframe leading back into the hall when a bleeding man stumbled through the doorway. Waverly was right behind him, swinging her 12-gauge like a club into the back of his head. The man crumbled under the blow and lay unconscious on the floor, as Lexa sputtered and kicked out as his bleeding form. Waverly immediately called out, “Stupid Carl,” as she kicked him as well.

 

Nicole called out from the front, “Waves, have Lexa tie him up and then get back up here. Carl’s friends are rallying for a second go.”

 

Waverly gave Lexa a look and the brunette quickly moved to the unconscious guy’s side. She pulled his belt out through the loops and wrapped it around and around his hands behind his back. He was bleeding profusely, but she tried not to look at it. She just tried to concentrate on her task and not the reason for it. Carl, or whatever his name was, was probably going to bleed out, so binding his hands didn’t seem like the best choice, but she did it anyway.

 

Clarke gasped as she looked out the back door again and she whispered harshly, “Someone’s coming around the back… Lexa get ready.”

 

The brunette scrambled up from her place on the floor and took up her position behind the door again.  A moment later the glass broke and a gnarled hand reached through the jagged hole. It groped around for the doorknob, trying to unlock it, but Lexa brought the bat down as hard as she could on the intruding hand. The bones obviously cracked and broke under the blow, but the hand kept grasping around for the door knob. She swung again and the hand bent down at an awkward angle. It withdrew, but only so that a head could come through. The man had broken teeth and foul breath and a wicked sneer, that is until Clarke took aim and fired, blowing a hole right in his forehead. He fell back through the door, landing back first on the deck with a loud thump.

 

Lexa couldn’t believe her eyes. She had just watched the woman she loves kill a man without even batting an eye. She sidled over to Clarke and said, “What the hell, Clarke? You just… you just killed a man.”

 

Clarke looked over at her for just a second and whispered, “Yeah and I’d do it again if it meant keeping you safe. I’d do just about anything to keep you safe.” A second later, she got to prove that point, when another head popped thru the door. She fired before she got a chance to really process what she was seeing. The head was the same head from before, just with two fresh holes in it instead of one now.

 

Lexa would’ve thought she would completely freaked out when faced with a situation like this, but the truth was she was rising to the occasion. She quickly flung the door open and pulled the body inside. The man was already stirring even though he had two bullet wounds to the head and she quickly tied his hands with his own belt, too.

 

There was another loud crashing sound from the front and a scream and then a lot of scuffling. Lexa and Clarke both wanted to know what was happening there, but neither one wanted to leave their post. Eventually Lexa called out, “Cole, you good in there?”

 

“Yeah!” was panted back, as Nicole came around the corner already sporting a pretty spectacular black eye. Waverly was tucked up under one arm helping her stand.

 

Lexa looked between them and then back at Clarke. The blonde was breathing a little heavy herself, the last two minutes or so beginning to sink in. Lexa rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and sighed as her girlfriend relaxed into the embrace. Their eyes met and for a moment there was nothing and no one left in the world but them.

 

Waverly and Nicole were locked in much the same way. They all jumped when a loud voice boomed from the front door, “Baby Girl! Where are you?”

 

~~~

 

A little later, after Wynonna had helped their uninvited guests get home where it was nice and hot and cozy, all five settled in at the kitchen table for a shot and a beer. When all their glasses were raised and Nicole said, “We made it through another day.” It was a private joke between Lexa and Nicole, a line from a movie they had bonded over as teenagers, but the words resonated with everyone that night. They were all silent for a while, milling over their own thoughts.

 

That was until Clarke’s curiosity got the better of her and she asked, “So… somebody wanna tell us what the hell actually happened here tonight?”

 

Waverly and Wynonna glanced at each other neither one knowing really what to say. Black Badge was essentially gone, so they weren’t compelled to keep the curse and everything that went with it a secret anymore, but telling them would make them even bigger targets than they already were just for being associated with the Earp’s. Luckily for them Nicole didn’t have such reservations and spelled it out, much in the same way Doc had done for her not that long ago. “Ok, Wynonna and Waverly are related to the Wyatt Earp.” When Lexa and Clarke both looked kind of suspicious, she added, “Anyway, those guys were revenants, the outlaws Wyatt killed when he was alive who’ve come back as resurrected demons, and Wynonna and her family have been cursed to fight them for generations, until the Earp heir can send all 77 back to hell.” She glanced sheepishly at Wynonna and then Waverly and both Earps were dumbfounded. She asked teasingly, “It that about the long and the short of it, Waves?”

 

Waverly nodded and said, “Uh, yeah, that’s it in a nutshell. I mean, there’s a bit more to it than that, but as far as cliff’s notes versions go, that’s pretty good.”

 

Wynonna was simply sitting, mouth gaping open, and Nicole snorted in laughter, having never seen the Earp heir speechless before. Clarke and Lexa seemed to be in much the same state, though Clarke and Lexa recovered before Wynonna did and for that Nicole was thankful, because sooner or later Wynonna was probably going to be really mad at her for spilling the family secrets. Clarke asked immediately, “So that guy I shot… he was technically already dead?” Nicole nodded and Clarke sighed out a huge breath of relief. Her voice was shaky as she continued, “I’m glad I didn’t actually kill anyone tonight. I wasn’t really looking forward to running from the law tonight.”

 

Nicole simply laughed and said, “We are the law, Clarke. I’m a sheriff’s deputy and Wynonna is, uh, a special deputy for the US Marshals.”

 

Clarke laughed a little nervously and Lexa broke in with her own question, “Well, if the excitement is over for tonight, maybe Clarke and I should just head to our hotel?”

 

Waverly simply chuckled at that and said, “Maybe, if you guys want, you could come stay at the homestead the next couple days. A lot safer than a hotel.” Wynonna looked like she was about to protest, but Waverly shot her a very pointed look and she clamped her mouth shut. “Plus, it’ll give us all a chance to get to know each other better.” She gave Clarke and Lexa both a soft smile and they couldn’t not agree.

 

“Ok, ok. Let me just call the hotel and let them know we’re not coming,” Lexa said as she stepped out of the room to make her call.

 

Clarke was left staring down the other three women, but before she could get too uncomfortable Nicole said, “SO, you’re, uh, you’re not gonna freak out about the whole demons are real thing?”

 

The blonde simply chuckled and said, “I mean, this is Purgatory, right? Only makes sense demons are real here.”

 

Nicole and the Earps all puzzled over that for a moment before Waverly’s laugh broke the silence. They all looked at her like she was crazy and she explained, “Well, I- I guess nobody wants to finish The Babadook now, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a short story. I hope I managed to get the story out without it needing to an epic like my first fic. It's also WayHaught, so if that's you're thing, you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11101545). Please note the Rating for 'Play Along' is Explicit.
> 
> I've got a few more to post this week for Clexa Halloween Week and I've also got an epic I'm working on, a modern ABO AU for The 100. That one is over 100K already and I'm not really sure when I'll manage to bring it to an end. And since I'm not one to post things that are unfinished, it could be a while before anyone other than me actually gets to read that one.
> 
> Questions, comments, kudos? All appreciated... 
> 
> Lez-bi-Honest getting kudos or comment notification emails make my day...


End file.
